Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (713 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (706 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (681 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (633 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (540 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (535 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (531 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (518 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (515 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (512 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (497 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (493 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (475 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (472 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (464 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (457 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (453 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (450 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (432 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (420 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (420 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (417 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (417 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (409 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (402 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (396 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (393 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (383 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (382 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (370 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (361 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (359 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (351 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (349 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (348 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (342 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (342 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (341 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (333 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (333 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (327 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (322 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (322 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (320 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (319 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (315 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (314 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (311 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (310 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (307 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (303 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (303 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (301 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (296 VA titles) (American) † #Matthew Mercer (293 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (289 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (280 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (279 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (278 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (278 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (276 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (275 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (272 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (271 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (270 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (265 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (264 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (264 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (262 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (258 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (256 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (253 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (252 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (252 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (251 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (250 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (248 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (247 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (247 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (247 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (244 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (241 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (240 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (240 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (240 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (240 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (238 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (237 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (237 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (236 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (235 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (234 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (233 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (232 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (232 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (230 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (229 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (228 VA titles) (American)